


Of Family Matters

by Katzenjammers



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, I live for windrunner interactions, dat disapproval tho, or lucky depending on how you look at it, poor jaina, sisterly bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzenjammers/pseuds/Katzenjammers
Summary: It was believed impossible to get all the Windrunners in one room ever again but when Jaina falls in battle and is rushed to the sanctum to be healed, all three visit separately of their own accord and chaos ensues.Aka 3 angry elves argue over a poor sick human.I present to you a Windrunner themed crack fic. Enjoy.





	Of Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I used @Redisaid's pendant idea where elves entering a serious relationship exchange themed pendants because it just worked so well with this story. So if you liked this, go drop a kudos on their Falling Series if you haven't already.

The chapel was impressive, well as impressive as human architecture could be under the circumstance. For people who preached that one’s beliefs and devotion should surpass their desire for money or riches, the followers of the Light sure liked to reside in decadent places.

 

Vereesa shifted her head so her warm cheek was leaning against the cool marble tiles, eyes squinting at the light that scattered in an array of different colored beams as it shone through the stained glass window. Her legs burned, her lip felt hot and swollen and the cut on her left cheek stung, the wound uncomfortably tugging the skin of her face as it started to scab over. She was exhausted, the weight of her armor was making itself known and her body begged for sleep or at least a warm bath to sooth the aches and pains of battle. Still, it wasn’t her physical ailments that made the elf so miserable.

 

The Lord Admiral had been injured. Jaina, her best friend, perhaps her _only_ friend at this point, was hurting. It was a brutal kick in the teeth to hear that the formidable archmage, the former leader of the Kirin Tor, and the current ruler of Kul Tiras was just as susceptible to a trident through the stomach as any one else. Vereesa refused to cry, she’d done enough of that already in the past few days. It was going to be okay she berated herself; Jaina was in the best hands she could possibly be right now. These were not just any old healers but the finest priests and paladins of the Alliance, handpicked by Anduin himself. Humans responded well to the healing properties of the Light.

 

Right?

 

No, she was not going to cry. Jaina was going to be _fine_ , Anduin wouldn’t entrust the life of his ‘aunt’ to somebody if they weren’t more than qualified for the task. But humans healers were so young, so inexperienced. Now if she were in Silvermoon…

 

Vereesa frowned uneasily. As much as she loathed to admit, Silvermoon was Horde territory now and she dreaded to think of what Sylvanas might do if she were to catch wind that the Lord Admiral was being treated on her turf. Probably throw her in some filthy patchwork tent with a crazed orc shaman chanting manically while dousing her with water. Vereesa shuddered at the thought. No this was the best place for Jaina to be right now.

 

She tilted her head and glared at the human paladin, clad in heavy plate armor and arms folded as her regarded her suspiciously through narrowed golden eyes. She’d been trying to get past him for the past four hours to no avail. She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him imagining his horror at witnessing such a graceless act from a high elf, and a Ranger General at that. Still, it was probably not worth getting even more on his bad side or she’d never be allowed visitation. Curse these stiff, rule following paladins and their insufferable desire to stick to protocol.  

 

She made to spit out yet another demand for him to let her in but was distracted by light footsteps echoing down the hallway. The human wouldn’t have picked it up yet with his limited hearing but Vereesa could and she knew that rhythmic stride anywhere.

 

“Alleria?” She queried, confused as to why her eldest sister would be here.

 

The elf in question stepped from behind the pillar looking rather abashed at being caught out. She offered Vereesa a weak smile and wandered in her direction, casting a scrutinizing glance at the Paladin guard who seemed to stiffen his shoulders and avert his gaze.

 

 _Belore_ if only she had that effect on people! It wasn’t fair. Then again it probably helped to have the subtle writhing of shadows under her skin to make the Paladin so uncomfortable.

 

“Either you are getting better or I’m getting worse little sister. I thought I was being subtle.” Alleria’s voice was controlled and smooth as she carefully embraced the Ranger General, making sure not to snag any fabric on the sharp edges of her armor, but she could hear the slight tinge of underlying worry as she moved to sit down on the bench next to her. “Any news on our Lord Admiral?”

 

Vereesa frowned but shrugged half-heartedly, “they tell me she will be okay but this one over here,” she jabbed an aggressive thumb in the Paladin’s direction, “is as stubborn as a hawkstrider matriarch and won’t let me in.”

 

“Hm well that _is_ a shame.” Alleria’s voice took a dangerous edge as she shifted her gaze to the guard and for a moment Vereesa could glimpse the flicker of the void in those otherwise bright blue eyes. The human swallowed noisily and there was the sound of metal scraping as he shifted on his feet, hand tightening on the hilt of his sword.

 

“Nobody is allowed in the healing sanctum, especially not Void users such as yourself.” Despite the convincing tone of his gruff voice and the lack of expressive elf ears to give him away, Vereesa was familiar enough with human body language to know fear when she saw it. Jealous as she was of Alleria’s imposing presence she could probably use her sister’s unexpected arrival to her advantage. Though speaking of unexpected…

 

“Why _are_ you here Alleria?” Vereesa questioned and the older Windrunner suddenly looked contrite, which was such a misplaced expression on her face that it shocked Vereesa even more than her presence.

 

“I had my concerns for our Lord Admiral and merely wish to see that she is being properly attended to, that is all.” Vereesa’s frown deepened and she shifted back on the bench to get a better look at her sister.

 

“Okay since when have you ever cared about Jaina.”

 

“Since we’ve been stuck on a boat together for the past several months.”

 

Vereesa narrowed her eyes. “A boat that’s been docked in Boralus that you’re free to leave whenever you feel like it.”

 

Alleria flattened her ears irritably. “We’ve worked together for a while now, I’d like to consider her as a friend.”

 

“Just a friend?”

 

It was Alleria’s turn to narrow her eyes suspiciously. “What are you insinuating?”

 

Vereesa glanced at the guard before switching to Thalassian and leaning closer. “Are you and Jaina promised to one another?”

 

“What!” Alleria exclaimed in Common a little too loudly before she too switched language, dropping her voice to a hiss. “What in the name of… _no_ of course not. Why would you even suggest that?”

 

Vereesa folded her arms, not looking convinced. “I was there when she was being stretchered in. She’s done a fine job of hiding it so far but as they cut away her clothing to treat her she was wearing _this.”_ Vereesa dug her fingers into pouch on her left hip and dangled it in front of Alleria for the older elf to see.

 

At first glance the pendant in itself wasn’t much, it was a golden feather dangling on a simple chain but if you looked closer the detail was astounding, as if somebody had slaved over a jewelers kit for _weeks_ to perfect it. It looked delicate, but the precious metal had been shaped and hammered in such a way that it was robust enough to hold its shape under any duress. Perhaps a generous gift to the ignorant eye but to an elf it was unmistakable in its meaning.

 

It was a claim, a _promise._

 

“Oh.” Alleria said.

 

Vereesa stood up abruptly. “So when were you going to tell me?” She hated how betrayed her voice sounded, like a petulant child being told to share their favorite toy. It wasn’t within her right to really be that angry. Alleria and Jaina were adults, and they could make that decision if they wanted to, but exchanging pendants went beyond some frivolous dalliance. This was a fully-fledged relationship and it just wasn’t _fair._

 

“’Reesa…”

 

Jaina had been _hers._ Her best friend, they’d gone way back, been through so much and it felt like Alleria had just whisked that right from under her nose.

 

“’Reesa…”

 

Why hadn’t Jaina _told_ her? It wasn’t like she’d have disproved, maybe had some reservations knowing what a monumental ass Alleria could be, but she would have supported it; maybe even offered her some advice, given her blessings. Then they had lied, gone behind her back and well…that hurt. It had always been this way as well, anything good in her life Alleria and Sylvanas always seemed to feel the need to one up her. Maybe it wasn’t intentional, maybe it was her own insecurities talking, but it sure as hell felt that way sometimes. Of course she would have a best friend only for Alleria to swoop in and date her instead.

 

“Vereesa!”

 

She was so caught up in her stewing she almost missed Alleria’s exasperated shouts.

 

“What!” She snapped and Alleria grabbed her wrist, the one holding the pendant and shook it as though begging her younger sister to snap out of it.

 

“This,” she gave Vereesa’s clenched hand another shake so that the pendant rattled slightly, “this isn’t mine.”

 

The silver haired elf groaned, “oh stop lying to me, it’s obvious at this point. Not only is this of elvish make and design, the shape of this feather is clearly the exact type we use to fletch our arrows with. It has _Windrunner_ written all over it.”

 

“What can I say? It’s not mine!” Alleria spat back. “Here, look…” The void elf hastily unbuckled the straps of her leather chest plate and with some effort pushed it aside. “See, nothing, other than my own pendant and that infernal ring Turalyon gave me that voids know why I still wear.”

 

“Why do you?” Vereesa questioned, softening slightly. Alleria’s mouth thinned into a grim line as her fingers stroked idly over the cool metal.

 

“I suppose if I take it off, I’m admitting that I no longer love him, at least not in the way I used to. I’m lying to myself in thinking we could ever go back to the way we were but part of me foolishly believes that by removing it, it will hit me just how alone I am…” Alleria tightened her fingers around the ring as though it were a tiny creature attempting to make an escape, “I don’t know what I’m saying, I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh Alleria,” Vereesa deflated and placed her own palm over the clenched fist, “it’s okay. I’m the one who should be apologizing, that was most unbefitting of me to make such an accusation.”

 

“It’s alright,” Alleria shrugged, taking a moment to banish her dark thoughts before tilting her head inquisitively at the pendant. “I can see why you were so certain, it _does_ look like something I would make. Are you sure the pendant isn’t one of _yours_ Little Moon.” Alleria’s face brightened and her voice became teasing, “perhaps in a drunken haze you were able to craft this masterpiece to declare your _undying love.”_

 

Vereesa snorted, “don’t you start. I’ve been tormented enough by my Rangers as it is.”

 

“Do you suppose it’s one of them?”

 

“What, my rangers?” Vereesa sounded incredulous.

 

“I mean you’ve taken them to Boralus enough that it could feasibly happen.”

 

Vereesa looked disturbed at that thought and accusation. “What about your lot,” she bit back and it was Alleria’s turn to look a bit sick.

 

“They wouldn’t.” She muttered darkly hinting that _that_ particular discussion was over and Vereesa couldn’t find it in herself to argue.

 

“Maybe she just bought it from a travelling trader not knowing what it was.” Alleria offered but even to her, her explanation sounded flat. Too many coincidences and Jaina knew enough about elves to probably see significance in it.

 

“It’s just the shape of the feather…”

 

“I _know_.”

 

“Halt! You are NOT supposed to be here.” The booming voice of the paladin guard, long forgotten by the two sisters, caused them both to jump violently before they both swivelled their heads in tandem at what was causing the human to react so negatively, sword raised and body shifted into a defensive stance.

 

“No…” Vereesa gasped,

 

“…Fucking way.” Alleria finished as both the sisters stared, their horrified gaze shifting from the dangling pendant to the hooded figure striding cockily in their direction, the swagger in those hips unmistakable as to who it was and there, resting proudly against ashen skin, the unmistakable silver-white gleam of an anchor.

 

“Oh stand down Paladin, there’s a ceasefire going on and I’m _unarmed_ in a place of _worship_ , it’s against every code you have to strike me down. Now would you be so kind as to direct me to where the Lord Admiral is being currently attended to?” Sylvanas Windrunner pulled back her hood and smirked before her red eyes settled on the appalled faces of her sisters and that smirk widened into a fully fanged grin.

 

“Why _Sisters_ , what a pleasant surprise to see you here.”

 

* * *

 

“Would you lower your voice _please_ this is place of healing.” The usually soft accented voice of the Draenai who’d been attending to her sounded irritated and sharp and Jaina winced slightly and turned her head toward the commotion.

 

“Place of healing, more like a place of _lies._ ” The angry voice snapped back before seeming to calm down, taking a deep breath and sighing. “Just take me to her please.”

 

Oh it was Vereesa. Jaina wasn’t sure why she felt momentarily disappointed; it wasn’t like she’d expected Sylvanas to be here. _One_ , Sylvanas wasn’t the sort to sit by a bedside and grovel and _two_ she wouldn’t have been let within a ten-mile radius of her, not that it had stopped the banshee before. Still for a foolish second the slender outline and tapering ears of a high elf and brought her some momentary hope. She pushed her feelings aside, still happy to have her closest friend be the first non-family visitor other than Anduin to come to her side. She’d all but shoved Tandred and her Mother through a portal, vowing that she’d return to Boralus as soon as she was let out. For now though she merely had to sit in bed twiddling her thumbs and waiting for the healers to declare her fit to leave. It was a welcome relief to be momentarily distracted from the boredom of recovery so she offered her elven friend a soft smile, groaning slightly as she struggled to sit more upright. The draenei priest rushed to her aid, tutting at the strain Jaina was putting on herself but aided in propping up the pillows so the human felt more comfortable.

 

Vereesa ran a worried gaze over Jaina before kneeling next to her and taking her hand. “Are you okay? You in any pain?”

 

Jaina shifted, fighting back the wince as the freshly healed wounds in her gut protested but shook her head. “No… I mean yeah I’m fine and no, I’m not in any pain.”

 

The elf sighed in relief before her face contorted into one of fury, promptly grabbing hold of one of Jaina’s shoulders and grasping it tightly resisting the urge to shake her.

 

“You fucking idiot. I… I have no words to say how angry I am at you right now.” Vereesa snarled and Jaina’s eyes widened at the sudden violent treatment she was getting.

 

“Lady Windrunner, hands off the patient!” The healer looked appalled and made a move to help Jaina but the human held up a hand and she retreated back, her face etched with worry before mumbling to get water and leaving the two of them alone.

 

“What’s wrong ‘Reesa I didn’t mean to get overrun like that, I promise. That battlemaiden came out of nowhere.”

 

“Don’t you ‘Reesa me! And that’s not what I’m upset about, well I suppose _that too_ and I’ll yell at you about it at a later time, but for now I think we have more pressing matters to discuss. Matters such as _this.”_ Vereesa angrily threw the pendant in Jaina’s direction and the human reflexively caught it. Her eyes opened in alarm and she felt at her chest, realizing now that the necklace had been removed and had now been in Vereesa’s possession. And under her scrutiny.

 

“Vereesa,” Jaina cautiously began but the angry elf was hearing none of it.

 

“So when were you going to tell me you were _fucking_ my sister?”

 

“And before you try to worm you way out of this don't even try hedging your bets with _'which sister'_ ” A similar yet slightly deeper voice sounded out from behind her and Jaina nearly had a heart attack as an equally angry Alleria strode into her field of vision. The taller elf stopped and folded her arms, the tattoos on her forearm writhing as she flexed her fingers into a fist. Jaina stared up at them both in horror. “Well, go on then. Tell us.” Alleria bared her fangs slightly and Jaina realized in that moment just how damn terrifying it was being on the wrong side of her. The older elf softened slightly at the fear in the younger human's eyes, “are you okay Jaina?”

 

“Yes I’m…”

 

“Good, I can continue telling you what an absolute _imbecile_ you are.”

 

“You _cannot_ be here, this is no place for a being of the Void!” The draenei looked appalled as she walked back in. “How did you even get in?”

 

Alleria turned away, momentarily distracted, offering a shrug. “Your security is abysmal. I got in through the window. Look if I wanted to do something I would have done it already, I’m clearly here to see Jaina and last time I checked we are on the same side so maybe tone it down a notch please?”

 

“Oh Light help us all!” The healer hurried away clearly looking to find some security. Alleria rolled her eyes before narrowing them as she turned back toward Jaina.

 

“Lady Proudmoore, I normally wouldn’t wedge myself into your personal matters, you’re an adult, and Voids know your short lifespan is almost half over so I get you’re in a rush to share it with someone. Still, I like to think we are friends so I care for you somewhat when I say  _Sylvanas. Really?”_

 

“I can explain,” Jaina offered lamely, slightly offended at the _age_ comment and Vereesa scoffed.

 

“I’d sure like to hear this, what could have possibly driven you to lay with my sister…”

 

“It’s more than just that Vereesa…”

 

“…You’re making it worse!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“We just think you could have picked someone better.” Alleria interjected, sounding slightly calmer though no less irritated. “And by better I mean literally anyone else.”

 

**“Well, that’s a little rude.”**

 

“Oh _good_ you’re here.” Vereesa threw up her hands in response to the slightly disembodied voice that echoed around them. “So glad you could grace us with your presence.”

 

Shadows materialized, forming a very smug looking undead elf. Jaina’s eyes widened and she scrambled to sit a little more upright, even as her ribs groaned in protest. “Sylvanas! What… _how?”_

 

“Jaina don’t you _dare_ smile.” Vereesa growled.

 

“Too late.” Alleria stated and Vereesa looked ill at the sight of Jaina's blatant joy in seeing the middle sister. Alleria then frowned and stepped closer, “wait Sylvanas, adding to Jaina’s question, how _are_ you here, we last saw you getting chased out by that paladin guard which provided an excellent distraction for us might I add…”

 

“Oh the chase didn’t last long, I incapacitated him.”

 

“You what! How can you just kill people like that?” Vereesa shrieked.

 

“I never said killed, I clearly used the word _incapacitated_ or is that term too complicated for you, Little Moon _._ ” Sylvanas sniffed, “Either way he won’t be bothering us anymore.”

 

“What did you _do?”_ Alleria questioned, long eyebrows raised in alarm.

 

“Nothing… bad?” Sylvanas tried before changing her mind, “I didn’t physically harm him.” She shrugged bashfully at Alleria’s accusing twitch of an ear. “He’ll just have nightmares… for a few years.”

 

“Voids help you if you…”

 

“You okay Jaina?” Sylvanas ignored Alleria, and the yowl of outraged protest as she shoved past Vereesa and knelt down beside the injured human, taking one hand cautiously between hers and stroking a thumb across bruised knuckles.

 

“Yes I’m fine, a little sore but otherwise perfectly healthy.”

 

“Thank _Belore_ ,” the hand stroking her knuckles slid up to rest against the side of the human’s tired face. “I tried to get here earlier but your Boy King’s security made it nigh impossible for me to visit until he’d left.”

 

“Don’t think it’s _Belore_ you should be thanking, pretty sure that connection was severed long ago.” Vereesa mumbled grouchily and Alleria lightly smacked her. “What?” The youngest Windrunner hissed and the eldest shrugged.

 

“You were ruining a sweet moment.”

 

“You _cannot_ be serious, I thought you were on my side.”

 

“Oh _believe_ _me_ I am, but no excuse to be rude.”

 

“Your eyes are gold.” Sylvanas murmured, gently touching two of her fingers under the mage’s jaw to further inspect them.

 

“It’s just a by-product from being healed by the Light, especially with how much they infused within me. It will fade soon.” Jaina shrugged and Sylvanas smirked.

 

“That’s a relief, would have been a shame to have not seen that lovely shade of blue again.”

 

“Okay, moment is no longer sweet but sickening. I retract my statement, you can be as rude as you want Little Moon.”

 

All three Windrunners paused in their bickering and stiffened in unison as they pricked their ears. They heard hurried footsteps of the healer returning, followed by a set of heftier ones from what sounded like two paladins and the much softer, measured gait that could be a ranger or a rogue.

 

“Shit.” Sylvanas hissed and faded into shadow. Alleria and Vereesa stared expectantly at the doorway. The priest came in first followed by the paladin who was firmly escorting what looked to be a forsaken rogue holding a long package under one skeletal arm.

 

“Delivery for Lady Proudmoore” the rogue rasped. “Sorry for the interruption, I was under strict instructions to personally hand this to you once you were in a fit state to accept it, hence the armed escort. It’s your staff, well at least what’s left of it, salvaged from the battlefield. It was recovered by a Horde champion and we only felt it right to return the pieces to you.”

 

“Oh… oh thank you.” Jaina mumbled, still finding it strange that relations had advanced to the point forsaken were now escorted rather than outright killed. “Please pass along my thanks to whoever recovered this, and safe journey home.”

 

The rogue bowed. “Dark Lady watch over y…oh sorry,” he allowed an apologetic smile from his half decayed face as he glanced nervously at Alleria and Vereesa, “force of habit.”

 

Vereesa chuckled, though there was no humor to the sound. “No need, I’m sure she does  _plenty_ enough _watching_ as it is” she stated much too loudly and the rogue shifted his yellow eyes in confusion at the strange behavior before hastily bowing again, desperate to be out of the room as soon as possible.

 

Jaina just smirked fondly and waved her hand in dismissal. The rogue and two paladins left before the healer touched the arm of one of them, motioning him to stay behind.

 

“Could you please remove this… Void elf, I’d rather not risk her corrupting Lady Proudmoore’s healing process.”

 

The Paladin frowned uneasily. “That’s Lady Windrunner, well both of them actually…”

 

**“All three I might add.”**

 

All color drained from the paladin’s face and he dropped his sword and shield decisively. “Nope, this is beyond my pay grade,” he stated and strode out.

 

“Light bless us, the banshee is here!” The draenei looked about ready to pass out as Sylvanas slipped from her shadowy form to glare her heated red gaze in the healer’s direction. “How did she even get inside!”

 

“Through the window, your security is…”

 

“Abyssmal I get it!” The draenei backed away hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry Lady Proudmoore, I’ve done all I can. You’re on your own.” And with that she marched away, her hooves clicking hurriedly against the tiles.

 

The four of them waited until the hoofsteps faded before they all burst into hysterics. Nobody was quite sure why it was so funny but in that moment the tension had just been so much that the only response was to laugh and once they started laughing they couldn’t stop.

 

“Wait,” Alleria wiped away a tear, struggling to control her breaths. “How did you even get in through the window? I closed it.”

 

“Not properly, you left a crack that was more than enough for my less than… corporeal form to get through.” Sylvanas looked pleased with herself. Alleria sobered up instantly and both her and Vereesa shuddered at the thought.

 

“Right.” Alleria stated the word while clasping her hands together decisively in a surprisingly Kul’Tiran-like fashion. “Now we’ve all behaved like absolute fools and probably brought the entirety of Stormwind down on our heads if word from that poor healer gets out, perhaps we should return the topic of how did you two even end up… doing this.”

 

“Oh you mean a couple?” Jaina stated with false innocence, feeling braver now she had Sylvanas to back her up. The undead elf smirked and settled next to Jaina, practically purring as the human reached up to softly scratch an ear.

 

“Yes… that.” Alleria didn’t even attempt to hide her distaste at the blatant show of affection.  

 

“I… it just kind of happened. Negotiations were long, the meetings even longer and the two of us… clicked. She was just so much… more than I gave her credit for.” Jaina pressed a soft kiss to the banshee’s cheek and Sylvanas hummed in delight, looking at the horrified looks of her sisters like a cat that had caught the canary. “I was buried in paperwork…”

 

“And your face was buried in my-”

 

“Sylvanas, not helping.” Jaina snapped, sharply tugging at the ear she’d been scratching to reprimand her.

 

“Like I was saying, I was buried in paperwork and she helped me through it, we spent time together. I saw a side to her I never knew existed, a side if I may be so bold to state, that you’ve forgotten.” Sylvanas stayed silent but the look in her eyes as she reacted to Jaina’s words spoke of untold emotion.

 

“I can’t deal with this.” Vereesa mumbled, still looking like she was in shock.

 

“I’m sorry Vereesa,” Jaina stated softly. “I wish I could have told you but when would it have ever been a good time.”

 

“Never.”

 

Jaina sighed sadly. “Exactly.”

 

The youngest elf’s ears drooped and she folded her arms. “I don’t know how to feel about this Jaina, you were, no, still _are_ my best friend and what you’re doing with Sylvanas feels like a betrayal.” Jaina opened her mouth to protest but Vereesa held up her hand, “but you are right. There is more to it than perhaps I’ve cared to admit, more to _you.”_ Vereesa turned her attentions to Sylvanas who stared back at her, masking her expression.

 

“This isn’t my blessing, not even close but… I understand. I’m going to go, Alleria is coming with me and I’m going to have a long _think._ That’s about as much as I can give you, for now.”

 

Jaina sighed gratefully. “That’s all I ask.”

 

Vereesa held out her arm and Alleria took it, nodding once at Sylvanas conveying all that she needed to say in that single gesture. Sylvanas copied the movement and for a brief moment, a thread of respect and understanding passed between them before Alleria waved at Jaina and allowed herself to be dragged out by her younger sister.

 

Finally alone, Sylvanas dropped her masked expression and hid a grin in Jaina’s hair, seeming to revel in her scent as she pressed a couple of kisses against a sore collarbone.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She murmured, cool lips brushing against the human’s skin and Jaina resisted the urge to shiver.

 

“Absolutely fine, mentally scarred by what just occurred but no real physical pain, maybe a few aches.”

 

“Hmm any particular _ache_ I could take care of?” Sylvanas’s tone dripped in suggestion and Jaina swallowed as the red eyes of her lover seemed to darken with a promise.

 

 _“I’m still within earshot!”_ A thin voiced screamed from a distance and Jaina went bright red.

 

“You bloody elves and your hearing.”


End file.
